


Grinch

by SerpentineJ



Series: Olicolm: 25 Days of OTP [12]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Damnit, M/M, so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12.	Watching a classic holiday film. Olicolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Augh. I’m really, really… fucking sorry, I’ve been absolutely knackered this past week, and I’m doing the Whouffaldi Secret Santa, so there’s a big fanfic piece I’m doing for that…
> 
> My family’s not huge on Christmas, unfortunately, so I don’t think I’ve seen a Christmas film since How The Grinch Stole Christmas in second grade. 
> 
> And yes, I did just do the Malcolm Grinch analogy.

**12\. Watching a classic holiday film.**

“What the fuck is this?” Malcolm grumbles halfheartedly as Ollie pulls him into the bed, tugging up the covers and nestling the laptop on both of their legs. 

The other grins. “It’s nearly Christmas! We’ve gotta watch a Christmas movie.”

He huffs. “Fine. Which one?”

“Just wait. You’ll like it.”

~~~~~~

_And the Grinch’s small heart grew three sizes that day._

Ollie has fallen asleep, head pillowed on his boyfriend’s chest and holding his hand, breathing evenly and very, very warm. Malcolm’s eyes are fixed on the laptop screen; is this Ollie’s idea of a joke?

He huffs a laugh. 

“Mmm.” Ollie murmurs, blinking awake and shuffling closer to Malcolm. “What did you think?”

“Felt like a pointed message.”

He laughs. “A little bit. Grinch.”

Tucker mock frowns. “Are you saying I’m heartless?”

“Only a little.” The curly-haired man grins and looks up through his eyelashes, stretching up to kiss the corner of his mouth. 

The other smirks, twisting his lips. “If this is about the DoE fuckup, I was completely justified in firing Toby.”

“Oh, I know that. He was kind of a twat, anyways.” Ollie’s smiling and his boyfriend can’t help but smile back. “It’s a good thing I’m here to soften you up. Grow your heart.”

Tucker rolls his eyes. “What would I do without you.” The sarcasm in his voice is evident but its razor edge is softened by affection. 

“You’d probably still be a Grinch.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: So I’m what, two behind now? I’ll catch up, I promise.


End file.
